its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hub
"The Hub" is the second episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the fifteenth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XIX on January 14, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 88. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Chase McCants Previous episode: "Gather 'Round the Fire" Next episode: "Blumpkin & Felchy" Story Four months after the events of Volume 1, we catch up with Daniel Kravitz, Abby Reynolds, and Grezit the Green at Kravitz Antiques. Daniel and Abby have been dating. Grezit is still being kept in a cage, much to his chagrin, as he saved Daniel's life last year. No monsters or otherworldly things have shown up, which Daniel speculates may have ended when Ragina left, although Grezit insists he did not come because of her. Daniel hopes the peaceful life will continue, glad to be done with the mess. Abby laments that they haven't heard from Rufus Reginald Rochester since the showdown, but Daniel doesn't want her to look for Rufus because he worries Rufus will bring the chaos back. It turns out, the U.L.P. hasn't heard from Rufus, either, and so has sent Alexis Augustus Armentrout to take over as Daniel's mentor, which Daniel is not happy about. As Daniel and Alexis argue over how to go forward, Josh Wallace enters. Daniel and Josh have been hanging out and having Guys' Night Thursdays (with Grezit). Daniel has lied to Abby, saying he was in a volleyball tournament on that night. Abby isn't happy to see Josh or about the lie, and Josh is disappointed because Daniel was supposed to smooth things over with Abby before he showed up, hence why Josh has come. Josh admits he himself cast the spell that previously rewrote their memories, he hadn't hired someone as he had claimed, as he is a sorcerer in training. He also says he had been watching the group, knew about Ragina's duplicitous-ness, and cast the spell that saved Abby from death at the hands of Fizzybibbit and Wanda. Daniel was grateful for Josh's actions, which is why Daniel intervenes on Josh's behalf with Abby. Alexis takes charge and tries to organize a Chosen One Team with Josh and Grezit, who, Rufus wrote favorable things about. Abby protests being left out. Alexis wasn't aware Daniel was dating Abby or that Abby knew anything about the Chosen One stuff, and wonders if she has anything to contribute. Before any of this can be sorted out, Trexel the Terrible, mate of Grezit the Green, arrives with Mr. Smashy and demands Daniel release Grezit at once, threatening the Chosen One. Guest Stars * Keith Jackson as Trexel the Terrible Trivia * Nathan Haley (who plays Daniel) balked at singing the theme song during rehearsal this month, and so the cast 'helped' him out with a run-thru. This group sing-along is included as a blooper at the end of the podcast episode. * Rufus Reginald Rochester does not appear in this or the next three episodes, although the actor was available and playing other parts in those live shows. Category:DK Volume 2